1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative vase and toilet cover.
2. Description of Related Art
The bathroom is an often overlooked area of the house, especially when it comes to aesthetically pleasing furnishings. The area around the toilet is a particularly neglected area and is often reserved for air fresheners and deodorants. The related art reflects some unusual devices that serve as a combination toilet top and supplemental furnishing area. Other decorative combinations are also outlined for use around the bathroom as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,132 issued to Robinson outlines the use of a combination bathtub and aquarium. The perimeter areas around the bathtub serves as an aquarium and a water-tight chamber extending around the bathtub. A cover is also provides an access opening and there is also an aeration opening for the admission of air to water in the chamber and for servicing of the chamber. Fish can safely and comfortably be provided in the area around the bathtub without effecting the use of the bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,493 issued to Wood, Jr. et al. outlines the use of a decorative imitation wood surface tank cover. The cover includes a frame to surround an existing toilet tank, brackets for mounting the frame onto the tank and an actuator for flushing the toilet, which replaces the existing flush handle. The frame also includes a removable lid to permit access to the interior of the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,589 issued to Daharsh outlines the use of a planter""s box which can be set on top of the flush tank of a conventional commode in place of a standard commode top. The box is constructed to mount atop the commode tank to serve as a lid therefor. The box includes drainage ports with a mesh screen or replaceable filter to prevent the transfer of soil and material housing the plants and a small hand pump to drain and siphon water onto the plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,411 issued to Demoret outlines the use of an aquarium that is built into the toilet tank assembly. Specifically, an aquarium is situated around the perimeter of the toilet tank, whereby fish and other freshwater creatures can comfortably live. There is also a second embodiment of this invention where an aquarium tank is built on top of the toilet tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,486 issued to Collavo outlines the use of a decorative toilet tank cover which also allows a user to more easily monitor the toilet tank fill mechanism as well as being an aesthetic improvement to the top of the tank. Molded into the tank cover are a variety of figures, with the first figure receiving discharge from the float valve vent upon the flushing of the toilet. The fluid is then directed towards an opening in the second figure, which allows the fluid to drain into the drain standpipe of the toilet.
Japanese patent number JP 1996000357483 granted to Ito Kojiro outlines the use of a flower vase that is fitted on the top of the tank. The flower vase is used for aesthetic purposes only and does not have any functional use with the toilet. Like the flower base, all of these patents outline devices that add an aesthetic appeal to the bathroom. However, what is needed is a device that can not only have an aesthetic appeal, but can also serve some functional basis as well. That is what is really needed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is a decorative vase and toilet cover. The decorative vase and toilet cover is made up of a toilet cover with a raised aperture and a perforated basket being attached underneath the raised aperture. The perforated basket and raised aperture form a decorative vase, which can be easily broken down for removal and cleaning. The perforated basket is made of flexible thermoplastic material that is attached to the ceramic toilet cover by a pair of invertedly positioned ceramic buttons and slots. The holes on the perforated basket are approximately 20 mms. in diameter and are macroscopically designed to hold a set of flowers while allowing water to enter through the exterior of the perforated basket.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing toilet cover that also has the functional feature of being a self-watering decorative vase.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a self-watering decorative vase that is easy to clean and maintain.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a self-watering vase that is made of state of the art ceramic and thermoplastic materials.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.